


【气宇轩扬】竹笙

by lpmnbll



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: M/M, like or love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpmnbll/pseuds/lpmnbll
Relationships: like - Relationship
Kudos: 6
Collections: Like A Virgin Commentfic Meme





	【气宇轩扬】竹笙

**Author's Note:**

  * For [like or love](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=like+or+love).



《竹笙》  
——by禾火竹千代

1.君子，当如竹。

山下一竹林树，说来生得也寸，刚巧长在梁水拐角处，这一遭依灵山、傍秀水，还没修出个四五六来便成了精。也因比其他植物都有灵气多，因心无杂念，无求无欲，短短数十年内就能变幻成人形。

好在江水裹挟来的是清冽山泉，竹海化形出的少年貌比潘安、心白如纸，染一点露珠凝冷，十足澄澈清冷，虽冰姿玉骨，不惹凡尘，笑靥冷残，可白雪却冷若冰霜，飞花摘叶俱可伤人，山精野魅瞧了他这模样，都说像个玉雕的人儿。

七月七，人间的乞巧节，又称七夕节，是有情人互相表达爱意，约定终生的日子。凡间，总归比仙界热闹的多，今日刚好是人间的七月七。四处都是花灯，绘着各种各样的画。

丁酉年七月七，长安市里灯火阑珊，人影幢幢，有多少郎情妾意好似化不开的蜜糖，让这良辰美景染上思思缕缕的缠绵。善男信女们成双结对，莲花形状的河灯星星点点绽放于护城河面，点缀着如水夜色。

长安城郊外，一名俊俏的大家公子惬意地依靠在花船上，几位家仆双手抱剑，望着远方。他原是高官之子，世家子弟无所事事，家学渊源，品貌皆优，无忧无虑，整日里就知道花天酒地作乐。这日，他醉卧花船，正吧唧吧唧磕着瓜子，黑白分明的眼睛里满是看热闹的好奇，随便点了几个上好的花魁，也不做别的，只打赏了些许银两，打赏几幅画作。或是差小倌温一壶酒，吟风诵月，弹一曲伯期。本该美好的一幅画面，少爷却无心观赏庸脂俗粉，却饶有兴致地掏出一把瓜子嗑了起来。

苍穹之上，一片片的铅云似浓墨一般缓缓化开，云层中隐隐有雷霆声声震怒，声势浩大，带着厚重威严的气息，似龙吟虎啸。月光穿过云层，透过树枝丫，洒落在大家公子乌黑的发间和俊俏的脸上，是个飞升的好日子，想必是哪位道友在此渡劫？

在朦朦胧胧间，少年却看见了一片美轮美奂的竹海林。十里竹海，系上了缕缕红绫，寄托了缠绵相思，随风摇曳。一抹白色的身影飞快地穿过竹林，肩上挑着一把剑。

天子脚下，烟火人间。他不胜酒力，头回知道人是会宿醉的。

他从来不记得山上有一片竹子林，他在山中住了许久，却是第一次遇见这片竹子林。

那天下雨，他走的急了几步，避入林间。却在抬眼间望见衣袂翩翩，远处有一男子撑着一把油纸伞。

他呆愣了片刻，那男子在这片刻之间已到了他身边。男子看着他微笑无言，手中油纸伞撑过他的头顶为他遮住雨帘，直到与那男子并肩。那人如高高在上的皎月，长长的墨发，用简易的竹簪子挽上一半，松散的发丝垂直肩膀处，直至腰间。

身姿清瘦挺拔，步履轻缓，如芝兰玉树，光风霁月，如玉的面容眉眼间带点苍白。雪白的衣袍让人看起来儒雅又坚韧，白玉长剑，剑柄带着灰绿色滚边图纹，剑柄缀着简单的璎珞流苏，再无多余点缀。

雪衣、乌发，有一种纯粹的干净和姿态，又因神色淡漠，平添了三分拒人于千里之外的冷清。

城外西北角有一片修竹，台阶下有大池塘，里边野藕丛生，已经开花。

“倒是十分清净。”

却不巧，在竹海林里迷了路，兜兜转转绕了好大一圈，听到林中某处有说话声，他便往那处走去。拨开层层叠叠的竹海，一抬头，他就看见了站在唯美的竹海林中，脸上怒容未消却依旧人比花娇的竹妖。

“吾不知汝是男是女，也不知怎样称呼汝，汝可莫怪无礼。”

“何人？”他显然觉查到了，微微睁开眼，脸已经偏过来，醉眼迷离，却依旧带着深深戒备。

“擅闯竹林，饶了清净。”玉手收剑，远山眉微蹙，一双美丽动人的竹海眼微微上挑，当真是勾魂摄魄，那人嘴唇轻抿，面庞上浮着淡淡的无奈纵容之意。树枝覆盖间，落英缤纷，白衣婉转飘动，仙君赤足踩于地面上，眉眼如画，美好得像是一场梦境。

有风徐来，衣袂翻飞。

好看。

出尘。

“敢问阁下....是男子还是女子......”

“在下...在下王之焕之子，王皓轩，敢问阁下.....”

美目流盼，真真是可人。

“在此遇到仙尊，当真是在人间？”宛如少年的嗓音，带有一丝轻易就能察觉的笑意，以及一贯的风流轻浮之气。

“与你无关。”往常冷清的嗓音，此刻像是结了冰。

“不知如何称呼仙君。”不介意冷掉的语气，少年的嗓音愈发的温柔。

“亮风高节，润滋内，溢于表，美哉。”他纵情风月数年，哪里瞧过这等脱俗之人，瞬间就把早些时日玩儿的要好的花魁啊姑娘啊。忘了个一干二净的。

“叫你仙子，可好？”

“无趣。”竹子的眼神都不吝啬一分一毫，目不斜视的看着远处水面时不时飘过的花灯。

这位大少爷摇着手中折扇，手轻轻拂过一杆翠竹，突然清了清嗓子，喃喃道“不如，在这里住下了。”

“仙子，请赐教。”顾不得先前说的什么先赔礼道歉，直接催动了身畔早已化作飞剑的玉扇，一招天南地北直冲竹子后脑。

“要杀要剐请便。”说着却未给竹妖拒绝的意思，手已经握住了扇柄。

“你自找的。”一只赤足踏在岸边的草叶上，脚下的草叶草茎迅速的纠缠在他的脚上，瞬间变化成了一只草纹长靴。行进带起的疾风卷起周遭的枝叶，化作一袭白衣，袖宽裾长，随风而起，飘然若仙。

2.一径修竹绿叶屏，千针万剑裹天风

他本是这八百里竹林里灵气汇聚诞生的竹魅，虽然未登仙班，但每日悠闲自在，想来比起神仙也不差几分。

可是自从这个什么登徒子公子一来，他的清闲自在全都没了。真真是是可忍孰不可忍，今日便给他个好看，好叫他知道谁才是这八百里竹林的主人。

随着他起身，水流迅速从他身上滑落，露出一副温润如玉颀长匀称的身躯。很轻很轻，有人叹了一口气，手中的剑转了一圈，提起，瞬间剑心直指。

然后依次掉落，但依然没有一点声音，连月色的洒落都比这掷地有声。

“公子！人都已经杀到面前了，跑吧咱们！！”

“我不走，你们撤吧。”

直到飞到眼前，他才发现仙子好像还比他略高一点，而且这人近看好像更好看了。

松松垮垮，领口还露出大片肌肤，及腰的乌青丝被一根不知道哪折的竹枝，随意的绾了个发髻。倒似个逸隐竹林的谪仙一般，书里写的如玉无双，许也只能是如此的吧。

“仙子剑法不错啊！”少爷轩一边喘着粗气一边说着。剑法凌厉，内功深厚，招式精炼，一看就是个难得的高手。正好，好久都没遇到这样有意思的对手了。他拿着剑向对方刺去，少爷轩猛地转身，只见那人一转身，掠到了少爷轩的身后。

这人身姿颀长，面如冠玉，唇薄色浅，剑眉星目，神色禀然，略带薄怒。

大概就是谪仙出尘吧。少爷轩竟有些发怔。

“我悲我喜，顾念卿卿。我若赢了，仙子，可要答应我一件事。”

“不是个东西。”那把剑面未曾擦拭，但却惊人的干净，一尘不染，滴血不沾。竹子扬却并不客气半分，剑柄前进之势不减，眼瞧着就刺到了人胸前，剑尖向右一歪，狠狠刺入了肩头，但又只是刺入寸许，随即尖刃便一把抽离，带得一股鲜血喷涌而出。

少爷轩并未躲闪，只是一手捂住伤口，眼光紧紧盯住竹妖握住那冰凉玉手：“我输了，你也打了我，可否嫁予我。”

胸部刺痛从未消散，携带着难以摆脱的酥麻之感......如今他身体瘫软，竟是全靠玉扇才勉强跪住，不至于倒下。

“仙子，仙子......可否应了？”他倒地之前，终是发出低声的哽咽，即便死死咬着双唇不肯松口。

两人僵持不下，竹妖决定给彼此一个台阶下。

“不知好歹。”他抽出手，先一步收回了剑，再撇头瞧见了那人望着自己目光灼灼的样子，叹息更重几分。

“不按套路出牌，打不过就直说，居然使美人计。”少爷轩强撑着站起来，没走两步，头却越来越沉。

“糟了......”少爷轩身子一软，倒了下去。

切磋最后，以竹子扬的剑抵在风流公子哥颈窝，而这人黏腻温热的鲜血喷涌而出告终。

3.除去君身三尺雪，天下谁人配白衣

春来得迟了些，抽去柳树枝条，也压下了梢间数点红。残雪消融，最后只剩了些翠竹幽香，丝丝缕缕得飘着暖意。

竹子静卧在山崖，碧绿透彻的出了一些新样儿，山下水月洞天，湖底水光四窜。学着百年间往来凡人的模样，化成一个俊朗星目的男人，闲来无事便喜欢拂袖舞剑。

一来二去，这窈窕白影就从山头入了少爷的眼。话本子里常说的一见倾心，原来不是那些坊间人的胡扯。

“仙子，伤口疼。”说着，就伸手去抱那人。

竹子扬见不得人的这般无礼，当即拂袖一甩，化作人类的双腿迎了上去，态度自然不同于人类的热乎，带着一股子傲气。本就身形轻巧，又有道行加持，稍一点地，便躲过了少爷的怀抱，还远远的打量着这人。

“仙子，把我伤了，可要负责。”少爷轩是个难缠的主儿，有个在朝为相的爹，仗着家财万贯无所不能，什么样的景色，什么样的美人没见过。

可偏偏那人，求而不得。

他越来越放肆，索性买下了整个后山，不知廉耻的住了下来。白日里，看竹妖随风舞剑，手白净修长，透出如玉般的光泽，神情专注，一倾一倒间，动作流畅优美，游刃有余。

夜晚，就在竹妖旁边就地盘腿而坐，双手托腮，认真地看着他作画、题字。

“还没看腻？”竹妖声音婉丽，却无一丝责备，舞剑声复又轻扬。

“我喜你，为何不肯回头看看我？”带有一丝哀求，在竹子的面前，也讨不到一分好意。

“休得胡说。”蕴含着狠怒。

“有没有胡说，仙子不是清楚的很？”戏谑的语调偏偏这话中含义称不上玩笑。

“下流胚，还不快走？”他脸寒了下来，素来不喜与人类打交道，麻烦，聒噪。对切磋谈不上喜欢但也不避退，竹子扬既然有这个意思不接下反而显得不爽快，转回脸去，懒得再理他。

“我手，我手....抬不起了，哎哟...膀子疼....”说着拉着竹妖的手就往自己胸口放。竹子甩开那作乱的手，拂袖往后坐了一些，在他的脸上细细擦着，又轻轻拉下他的衣衫，检查伤情，看着那伤口，眉头明显一皱，把纤长的手指慢慢伸了过去。

“仙子，药酒，药酒。”少爷像是环抱住他，下巴轻易搁在竹子肩上，将脸颊靠在少年修长白净的脖颈上。不知何时，少爷轩从背后握着他的手，手腕上传来一股巧劲，木蠡里的酒像受到了指引一般，乖乖地注入。

那双温润如玉的手握住了竹子微微颤抖的指尖，脖颈上附来湿润的呼吸，竹子一抖，险些将药酒出去。

“仙子一心向剑，一心修仙，却不知负了多少别人心意。”

少爷玩味儿，侧转过身来将竹子扬的双手擒在一处，轻轻取下木蠡，湿润的气息喷在竹子扬的眼角眉梢竹子扬纵然双手被制，也还是那副调戏良家妇女的浪荡公子模样。

以他无法无天的性子，做出什么混账事，都有可能。

“仙子。”少年轻轻摩挲着竹子扬的下巴，“都这么晚了，不睡觉吗？”

“仙子，这漫漫长夜一个人.....难道不会孤枕难眠，寂寞难忍？”修长的手指轻轻划过竹子扬的喉结，再捏住他的下巴。有几丝几缕垂在额前，平添几分可爱，一双眼带着讨好的意味看着他。

竹子扬扭过头打量了一番，面无表情地瞟了两眼少年道：“举止轻浮，于理不合。”

少爷轩自知他与旁的花花草草不同，心内有悔，有悔自己的声色犬马，有悔自己骄矜自负。

对上对方可怜巴巴的眼神儿却连训斥的话都说不出口了，少爷轩遂把脸贴了上来，在竹子扬耳边柔声道：“好仙子。”

“是在下僭越了，在下给你赔不是了。”正想拿软布给对方擦擦脸，竹子扬却退后了三步，白皙的脸颊上一抹红晕不知道是羞涩还是气恼。

这声音，这举止，确实是温柔了过了分。

“且闭嘴，吵。”

“仙子只要允我一事，我便再不叨扰。”  


“何事？”竹子扬舒展了皱着的眉头，“在下只怕仙子知道了.....再把我打一顿，一病不起了。”

“我想要你亲我一口。”

“亲亲我，我就不吵，对着苍天发誓。”

竹子嗔怒，随即恶狠狠地剜他一眼。虽为男子，却美丽的近乎妖娆，又天生带着一股逼人的英气，尤其那双眸子，像是春日升涨的潭水。

“.........” 好在少爷恢复了十之八九，身轻如鹤，才免于被竹妖追着一顿暴打。

人是伤了，可竹林也暖了。后来，竹子也不再动手了，任凭他怎么逗，倒也不恼，随他怎么说，末了等这人说够了高兴了，也只是看着他扯了个浅淡的笑，然后静静的看着他半垂着眸，看他那过分艳丽的样貌，暗暗思忖。

少爷轩这一待就是数日，每晚擦了药酒，乘着月色和清风，和衣卧到他身旁。他夜里总睡不稳，醒来不知时辰，第一眼便看到这人温润的侧脸，跟浸在月光里的竹子一样，令人喜爱的很。

还总盛着入骨的温柔。

竹妖有时在看书，有时在舞剑，乏了就静卧小睡。少爷轩见他醒来，就把他抱进怀里，青袍白衫盖在他身上，有细细密密的亲吻落在他脸上，也不作别的。修长的手轻拍着竹子的背，在清润的气息里，他依旧闭眼睡了。

日子过得极快，伤口也要愈合了，竹子扬也终于要打发走这个不说骚话浑身难受的公子哥，他轻轻的给他擦拭着，小心翼翼的避开他的伤口。

少爷的侧颜真的是毫无瑕疵的那种精致，特有的高鼻深目，斧凿刀刻一样的俊美又并不太过凌厉，长睫驯服的垂着，纤长浓密地遮住了惯常寒凉的眼眸，也隐蔽住了此刻的心境。

而同样精致的薄唇正紧紧的抿着，像是陷入了某种情绪。

竹子扬突然意识到自己在想什么，愣住了，紧接着觉得双颊滚烫了起来，连忙收回手掩饰道。

“好了，伤已无大碍，你可以走了。”

4.叹世间情爱，怨憎会，求不得。

一节复一节，千枝攒万叶，我自不开花，免撩蜂与蝶。

“仙子，你如何就能练就一身好剑术呢，得空了仙子教教我可好？”

“仙子，前些日子我得了些栗子，便做了些栗子糕，你且尝尝？”

“仙子，这护身符是我向空山高僧求来的，你且贴身收着，也好防身。”

“仙子，我爬了树，摘了果子，还差点被刺破手指，你且尝尝可好吃。”

“仙子，我周游各国求来的玉镯，甚是衬你，送你，你可喜欢。”

一别两宽，此去数月，少爷轩小半年才逮着机会，期间偷偷给他送了许多市井里的稀奇玩意，什么风轮、泥人、窗花塞了满满当当一口袋，一样一样拣出来说与他，说得天花乱坠，惹得竹海里的小百灵一阵欢快和稀奇。

“喂，竹，少爷昨天在你面前弹琴了吧”

“嗯。”

“喂，竹，少爷昨天又给你带好吃的来了吧。”

“嗯。”

“喂，竹，少爷昨天又从哪里找劳什子东西给大家新鲜了吧。”

“嗯。”

“少爷真好。”

若是旁人必是听得意兴阑珊。可竹子扬却没那份心思，入夜了，都拿去烧了，留些劳什子，光会积灰占地方。

“人妖有别，你跟他不合适。”

“哪儿不合适？”白狐静默了几许后，道，世间太多苦难，而妖依旧是块未经雕琢的璞玉，竹子通体碧青似玉，他是不懂人间情爱的，亦不懂一干世故人情。

“妖，不能有情。”白狐仿佛恍然入梦间，红尘皆一瞬，语气染了这世间最温柔的情意。

“情？”

“以后好生修炼，别再做这般事。”想起先前来竹林避难的狐妖说的那话，竹妖瞬间又醒悟过来，怕被扰了初心，匆忙敛下心神，与狐妖约法三章。不动声色得收回了剑，挽了个剑花，又放回鞘中。

此间，山雾缥缈，似极了他们尚且不懂的人间缱绻。

“你不喜欢我带的东西？那你直说想要什么，下次专挑你喜欢的买。”

“少来找我。”

语罢，竹子扬就离去了，片刻也不想多留，顺手用轻纱从地上抄起个彩球，愤愤朝他身上砸。

没成想，少爷轩竟笑着躲开了。

旁边的小厮见状，立马说道：“少爷，老爷那边在催了.....咱们该回了。”

“为何不跟我回府邸？”

“修仙者，自是无爱无欲。再说，这儿清净，没人管束，我乐得自在，你倒不必跟来。”他得长生之法，避居尘世之内。是了，修仙如梦，虽百年亦云烟，但若断情绝欲，无爱无恨。

无爱无恨？怎么会那么轻易，就得到一个人的爱。

“那，在下数月来，多有叨扰，实在得罪，往后不会再纠缠了。”

“你既舍不得江湖，那我便抛下这三都浮华梦，随你去”

“可是，你怎么就不再来了呢？”

后来，少爷轩确实不再来了，一日两日没来，过了半月有余也不曾再来。说来有些好笑，他对那登徒子竟然有点朝思暮想。明明没有情欲，却在那一日，看到那个人，心情全然改变。第一次这样，这样迫切地想要见到他，有些癫狂。

听坊间的人说他娶亲了，新娘子是一位大家闺秀，虽样貌不算拔尖，倒也是与少爷门当户对、一对璧人，若是一身妆花缎的衣裙，自然衬得她几分姝色，再配上凤冠霞帔，在人世间也是个美人坯子了吧。

这厢，凤冠霞帔阑珊，那山，斑驳湘竹凄凄。

少爷轩独坐婚房，右手把玩着骨瓷酒杯，通红的眼睛却不知道往哪里看。他的目光扫过桌上的酒壶，扫过花架上的绿植，扫过墙上的字画，扫过婚床上的喜服和喜被。抿着嘴，眉宇间透出了两三困惑，四分悲戚，再加两三无奈。

忽地像是想到了什么，他猛得抬起头。他的目光又一次扫过整个屋子，最后停驻在字画之上。

原是幅鸳鸯戏水，后来差人换成了翠竹。竹，他的心脏好像被抽了一下，隐隐作痛。

“你从来都无意于我？也从来无心娶我？”

“是，新婚之夜，我便说与你听，我有心上人。你我从小一起长大，你知我的，从此你我二人，就此别过。”一不留神他手一松，暗格弹了开来，一封信静静躺在暗格之中。

信封上书，休书，二字。

他左手中紧握的，他未曾言他钟情于她，自当不能白白负了女子。天晓得，他这样胆大包天，连死都不怕的人，怎么会怕这世俗。

先前传的沸沸扬扬的大婚，变成了逃婚，一时间各种版本纷纷涌现，有人说王家大少被发妻休了，也有人传王家大少根本就不能生育，倒也有几个说书的说王家遭了妖孽，王家大少被勾走了魂魄，众说云云。厢房外，王家老太太攥住蜡纸，沉吟了片刻，抬头看向小厮：“少爷呢？”

目光凛冽的看着下人们，沉声断喝：“他到底在哪儿？！”

“小人方才在后门等消息....少爷他，少爷去了城外修竹地。”小厮惴惴不安的看了狄彻一眼。

老太太自知他会闹出这般定做，冷哼一声，似乎看破了自家孙子的心思，浑身微微发抖，她扶住妆台一角，停顿片刻，忽然凄惨地笑了两声，又不耐烦的皱眉：“他又去找那个....那个妖，还是什么孽的？”

“这.......小的不知，小的不知。”小厮含糊其辞，顿了顿：“小的这就去找。”

“找回来，绑也要绑回来！！！！王家世世代代的香火啊.....”老太太含泪看着宗师的牌位，心情凉了半刻。

5.风摇翠竹，疑是故人来

他心间一凛，只怕是少爷轩的伤势已难支撑，不由又凑上前去查看。少爷轩竭力闪躲，却被竹妖扳过身子，只见他面上凝着冷汗，苍白如纸，眼中却充盈着血红。他顷身上前，只短短一瞬便惊在原地——这人的鼻息，怎会那样灼人？

少爷轩依旧费力向后躲去，甚至不敢迎上他的目光，口中喃喃：“莫要怕，总算逃出来了。”

竹妖不顾少爷轩的反应，只将他手一握，便见那掌心伤痕累累，尽是被他指尖嵌入的血痕。

“为何会如此？”一瞬间，竹妖只觉胸口翻涌，心上宛如荆藤鞭挞。他惶惶地询问，心中却如明镜。

“家族，可是为难你了？”竹子扬握住男子苍白的双手，轻轻揉了揉。

他摇了摇头。

竹子扬细细端详对方的脸，表情十分自然，没有掩饰的痕迹，这才放下心来。他笑了笑，平常总没个正形的人，说起这件事来却异常坚定温柔：“等我们成亲了，就买个宅子出去住。”

竹子手指蓦地收紧了些，喉结在喉咙里滚了一圈：“我们........成亲？”

养尊处优的大少爷显然没经过这样诛心的拷问，他断断续续地讲着，颤动着指尖去抚竹妖的发丝：“不想和我成亲吗？仙子可是嫌弃我....嫌弃我世家身份？？还是嫌弃我....素日浪荡轻浮不配仙子？”

“你要胡闹到何时？”

“这怎能算是胡闹呢？”

“你这般顽劣，不知有几条命够用！倘若你死了，你们王家......”

“无妨，我这不是好好的吗？我不能死，我死了，你可就守寡了。我这次，是来讨债的。”

“我在山里自由的很，何时说要嫁你？？”少爷轩觉得他瞪眼的样子煞是可爱，心中一动，死拽着他不放开，他一个不稳，竟然翻身倒在榻上。  


“唔....你这.....”话音未落，未尽的语意却湮没在那无言的吻中。唇齿相依间，半是厮磨、半是纠缠，平素那对冷淡的眸中，却被炽热的情意洇染。而对上这样一双眼眸，却只叫少爷轩凭添几分清醒。

“仙子，换口气。”他傻傻呼吸了两口，又被那个人堵上了唇舌。时而如羽毛轻挠，时而吮吸啃咬，时而如惠风和畅，时而疾风暴雨，时而冲锋陷阵，时而卸甲倒戈。

王皓轩，究竟是一个什么样的人？温柔深情？风流倜傥？冷清冷面？良薄多情？

他不知。他只知那个人的眉眼，如此温柔多情，仿佛一口泉眼，涓涓流出暖彻心扉的泉水，流淌温养干涸而孤独的心脏，依稀，很久，很久了。

春光融雪，汇成一条条小溪，自山顶流下。如茵的绿草上开满了花，向着阳光肆意而生。

竹屋内外一片寂静，只有林中叶上雨水落下来，打在屋顶滴答作响。竹子的眉眼秀丽尽是高山流水，唇若三月竹海，眼眸明亮有神，如诗似画，俊逸若仙的一张脸，让满园的花色瞬间失去姿色。  
  
这是一具年轻、充满活力的胴体，光滑，透彻。衣襟虽被掩得紧实，却仍露出细腻光滑的玉颈，一旦碰到来自他的凝视，就会害羞地避缩回去，低垂向紧攥的手心。

“仙子好生羞涩？样子倒真是动人的紧。”脸颊也红扑扑的，明艳动人，若是用言语稍加挑逗，他立马会腾的红了耳根，身体颤抖，眼中流露惊慌而不知所措的神色，简直像要哭出来。

竹子扬缓缓睁开水雾蒙蒙的眼睛，咽不下的涎水顺着嘴角两路流下，银丝沾染在墨色的发上，晕染出团团水银色。

“我心悦仙子，仙子呢？”如雪般的白纱层层落下，浅嫩色如同藕荷尖尖轻红玉雪的红豆，像是在等着公子的采摘一般，透着未有任何淫靡意味的颜色，又似初生的幼竹柔珠般秀幼。

“明知故问。”竹子扬闭上眼睛，身体软软无力地靠在少爷轩身上，微蹙着眉，仿若悠远的一叹。

半晌，少爷轩放开了他，他呆呆地看着那个人挠了挠他的下巴，无奈而宠溺地笑道，“仙子，换口气。”他傻傻呼吸了两口，咬碎的红唇，冷色调的眸子，吐露着清冷之人心底的苍白，还未呼吸几下又被那个人堵上了唇舌。

流光容易把人抛，红烛火，绿竹叶。

四目相对。

“仙子..别怕。”王皓轩凑近他耳畔轻唤一声，那声音深沉嘶哑，几缕鬓间碎发垂落，青丝荡迭浑然是墨色。

这一叫，倒让人耳根一热，不觉竟是红了脸。

“怕什么？害怕我会轻薄仙子不成？”说着把披在肩上的大衣解开来挂在一旁，不打算走了的模样。随着站起之人的动作，微风浮动，漫天竹叶，慵懒之气尽数散去，微眯的双眼此时也散发着骇人的光芒，整个人的气质都随之改变。

“还是...怕在下不能伺候好仙子？”心里像被什么东西抓了一下，径一翻身，鬼迷心窍一般，就势将他压在身下。仔细看一看，那眸中尽是清明冷冽，仿佛拨云见月，先前的混沌不过一片虚空幻象。

“怎不喊出声？”竹子扬哪里受过这般欺负，他身子一抖，不得回答，也不知如何回答，只能随着那手的游走，点头回应。

或许是无意撩拨，他指尖不时滑过竹妖胸前两点，一次两次下来竟让胸前朱果挺立起来。

竹子在想，他的指尖一定蕴藏着某种不可思议的魔力，不然它轻柔抚过的每一寸肌肤，为何会泛起这般奇妙的触感了，指腹滑过之处涌动着滚烫灼热的岩浆，与林间清凉的泉溪节奏一般，身体开始颤栗拱起的玉脊因为快感而簌簌的颤抖，宛如烟露润的梨花。

“不舒服么？”点头不是，摇头也不是，紧咬着双唇，摇摇头后，又轻轻点了下，仿佛怎么都不是，只能由着秀幼如玉的身体带起一阵轻颤。这一举动惹得身上人忍不住似的狠狠亲上其中一颗，含在口中像是要被化掉一样的抵玩儿。

“放肆”两字还未出口，少爷轩便欺身咬上如削如刻的薄唇，几下撩拨地腰都软上几分。他迷怔着，腰下滚烫，后颈突突地跳，下意识追着安抚意味的唇舌，唆着软润下唇啧啧地吮。

“那，这般呢？可否舒服？”少爷一向风流惯了，多年来学了不少好招数，浑身的风流气儿被带了出来，一口犬齿夹着炽热的唇舌，不断扫着竹子被人触碰过的，敏感而私密的地方。他疼爱这人，便不断惹火、细细品尝、反复的戳刺刺激，给人沁出柔汁来的淫靡错觉。

“........”纤细手指上挂着盈盈水珠慢慢从上到下滑动，惹得竹子浑身燥热，一时干渴的很。被冷落的腹部，依然是稚嫩至冷感般的淡藕色，清极至妖一般，有些耐不住的滚烫。他忍了三分，夹紧了一些，明艳的挺立摇晃着肉欲，散发着引诱雄性的甜香。

“仙子倒是真舒服了，也不好给在下个回应？”情潮滚烫着叫嚣着，风流少爷咬牙切齿地把漫上唇齿的低吟和唾沫吞入喉间，身后难以启齿处发着热，沁着水儿。兜兜转转的情欲、热血集聚到下身，粗重喘口气。

“仙子，可否看过自己身体？今日我说与仙子听可好？仙子那处，可谓是红露凝香，又如琼浆玉露一般温润可口，真叫人心疼。”少爷轩说着便顺着那湿的一塌糊涂的缝隙，伸出手指坏心地厮磨那处，探入又退出，小小的地方可腻死人。

“仙子，可否听到过自己的声响？”他口干舌燥地舔了下唇，每一寸冰肌玉骨抛弃了羞耻羞涩而敏感的张合，贪婪的吸着外来物，任由少爷两只手指在里面肆意卷曲搅弄出水声。

好在是背朝着这人看不见彼此的脸，他纷纷的情欲化作纸上雀跃之情。

“哈........”古井无波的眼睛里也混杂进了少许情欲，欲望藏匿其中伺机而动，竹子扬张口压抑的气息，遮不住空气中的潮腻，更添淫靡。

到底是妖，是不同于仙的那般淡漠。素日里气势凌人的眼角，堆砌了太多清热，眼看就要满溢而出的妖冶狐媚。

“看来，仙子是妖啊，这般模样，好一个淫靡美人。”竹子听不得他这般下三滥的话语，眼中克制着自己的欲，换了几分珠白那样纯净的颜色，双手想要遮住刚刚被他扯掉的，从未暴露给外人的胴体。

聊胜于无的洁净清纯，比花红柳绿中的妖艳更能激发凡人的肉欲。勾得少爷轩下腹一热。

能与他一晌贪欢，王皓轩此生无憾。

“仙子，这般反应，可是急了？”狠狠地瞪着他，满眼氤氲，紧咬着的双唇溢出津液，有些倔强的别过头。可那小口却不是如此倔强，贪婪的吮吸吞吐，交合水声滋滋作响。

龟头顶着那地方按揉着，一点点的挤压着春水，硬是带上了暧昧黏连的丝丝雾气，压着最柔软的那处有节奏的挺动、再更深入的往深入探着、戳着，真真是话本中说的那处能腻死人的地方。

竹子身子都在轻颤了，可他就是咬紧了牙关，不肯发出一声。少爷扶着东西缓缓抽出的动作，万般柔情宠溺却又万般玩弄，红肿的龟头有意无意的擦过穴口，仅仅只是穴口贴切摩擦，而未及褪尽又复推入深处。

“仙子莫急。”突胀的肉茎就那么直楞楞的顶在他的后方，在那赤裸出来的雪臀磨蹭，似乎马上就想挺进一般。

“嘶......看来还是在下伺候的不妥。”少爷轩来了兴致，前倾身子再度吻上那张已经红肿的嘴。翻身抱起他并拢的双腿，忘了这人身为清风明月的矜持，拉着那温润如软玉的腰肢贴向自己，让他将长腿展开环着自己腰肢。

“仙子可还想要？不言不语？那我只好继续冒犯了。”九浅一深，先是徐徐抽插了几回后，猛然无预警地直捣穴心。恨不得马上脱下他又一次的霁月清风，迫切想要他泪眼哭饶，想要他开口靡靡娇吟，甚至想他能够学着那些小倌的风情，耳鬓厮磨，主动求欢。

“唔......”将头埋在褥中，一对星眸阖了又张，嘴角微弯的弧度似乎强调着，饶是个修仙之身，也没了半分力气，嘤嘤弱弱的推拒的力道更似邀允，一句句噙着哭腔的无声无力求饶。

“听声音，看来在下服侍的还算不错？”暧昧的舔舐贴合而过他的身体，双手从大腿的根部开始起，一路摸着一路挑逗，正如这个春天一样，处处饱沾湿润，甜腻温香。呼出的气息，竹妖身子情动犹如蝶飞。

“不.......”他徒劳地呢喃着，舒服地忍不住眯眼，张清冰雕就一般的面容上绯红一片，自己的声音竟然那样软弱而可怜，音色滑腻得像是一汪水色。

“仙子，腿放松，缠的好紧....可觉得不够？”后穴里含着不知餮足的肉棒，身前的分身正抵在人身体上摩擦着，而敏感的乳尖又在那人嘴里被舔舐含嘬着，竹子扬的身子哪遭过这般强烈的刺激，嘴里的呻吟更是忍不住带上了些哭腔。

“不......”柔碎滚动的晶珠最终滑落，一滴一滴顺着眼角、顺着下巴全都滴落在榻上，朦胧的湿雾愈发的浓郁，似乎要将他绯红柔软的小脸全都揉进了这场情事中。

他还没说完，就感觉后面抵上什么高热的东西，还没反应过来，就被少爷轩握着腰摁了下去。

“不想要？不想那我便就此停下了。”竹子扬颤着粉唇蹙着黛眉望着他，葱白玉手抓着被褥整个人随着他的动作发颤，眼角更是被激得发红。少爷轩见状，停下动作，低头亲吻不断安抚着他，帮他按揉这腰部。

“嗯.....”他转过脑袋，被自己这般模样吓了一跳，再加上穴内升起一阵阵的麻痒和空虚，使他难受的哭出了声，用手臂蹭着少爷轩的脖子，发丝划弄着那里的皮肤，一手攥着他的下衣。

“那我换个姿势？如何？”他抽出了性器，双臂托着雪臀的炽热力道突然间撤去，失重近乎是从半空中重新重重的跌坐回在滚烫的坚挺上。

“仙子，腿放松，缠的好紧....可觉得不够？”这便是他置家族、置世俗于不顾，抵死追了数月的谪仙。此时的模样，正是被他无情的拉入人间一般，脆弱又柔美。少爷轩更进一步抵住花口，捞着那人白皙瘦弱的腿弯进入，随着透彻的“噗嗤”刺穿的声。

他的身子被翻过来。

泪水未干，被束缚在人间的谪仙，只能任人偷香而不能躲闪，四肢雪白只能被人压制却不好挣扎，雪臀堆花被一双大掌肆意揉捏，时不时听到他急促的喘息，送上几口，竹子扬口中发出的呜呜咽咽，被少爷一个低头的吻给吞并，整个神仙一般的人儿，全然软春任吮。

“啊....嗯嗯....”双眼失焦了几秒，眼角的泪几乎染了满满一枕。睫毛全湿了，闭着眼睛吟得煽情。

那后穴一阵痉挛，呼吸突然变得更加紧促，上翘的尾音带着几分诱惑人心的轻喘自唇中逸出，马上紧咬着身下剥落的衣衫，可那声音分毫不差的传入少爷耳中，于是动作更加迅猛激烈。

低沉的雷声盘旋天际，风雨不歇，二人心间却只余了春意旖旎。

“轩郎......”清冷的声音早已凌乱，身后粉穴咬着柱头不知轻重的逗弄着，身前铃口处透明淫迷的液体慢慢流了出来，蹭的身后人小腹湿漉漉的。

“叫我什么？”发出清晰得令人脸红的“啵”的一声，徘徊在四周的白浊不可避免的泄在榻上，这般结实有力的顶撞，惹得二人交合之处泛起阵阵水浪之声。

“轩郎.....”由内而外升起了腾空般快感，一阵由椎尾升起的酥麻电驰至四肢百骸。

竹子扬被拥在怀里，后穴紧了又紧，忽然弓弯了背脊，绻起了脚趾，粉嫩的躯体顿时如释重负般的坍塌，那堆积的快感一丝丝的下落，呻吟声呼之欲出，差点儿就露了妖孽本色。

此刻浓情过后，少爷轩紧拥着竹妖坐卧在狭窄的山洞中，几缕浸着汗水的乌发将彼此缠绕，一如多年情丝牵绊。他微睁了眼，指尖寸寸抚过少爷轩身上旧时的伤痕，最终停留在胸前。那硕大的伤口已经结上血痂，四周翻卷着发黑的血肉，触目惊心。

闭眼便又是那挥之不去的景象，撕心的剧痛避无可避......竹妖不住地轻颤，仿佛自身也经历着那样的痛苦。

少爷轩轻轻一动，抬手捉了他的指尖温柔摩挲，安慰地开口：“不痛。”

少爷轩见他放松下来，不由皱眉抿了抿薄唇，仓惶从怀中取出一支玉簪，竹妖一怔，只见那玉簪通体素白。少爷轩淡淡一笑：“前些日在临安遇到，像你，就想着带回送你。”

心中恍若荡过一缕暖流，极轻极柔。竹妖垂下眸去缓缓转动着玉簪，却见那末端挂了半丝血渍。少爷轩凝了眉，慌忙以指擦拭，开口竟携着些许愧疚：“怎么弄脏了......”

竹妖轻轻拂开他的手，抬起玉簪朝着自己发上比了比，又递到少爷轩眼前。少爷轩了然，含着笑接到手中，却迟疑道：“头发.....好像有些松散，戴不住吧？”

竹妖抬手摸摸发间，想必眼下自己确是分外狼狈。他不由有些难为情，小心将那玉簪收在怀中，面上竟露出一抹笑意。

少爷轩一怔，不敢置信：“你笑了。”

竹妖闻言也是惊诧，“笑”这样的事，对寻常人来讲简单至极，对他却着实是陌生而遥远。

“仙子，笑起来真美。”少爷轩目光含情，凑上来几分，抬手扳过他面庞，迫使他迎上自己目光：“若我一生只娶你一人，你可愿意做我的妻子？”

“胡言乱语。”

少爷轩闭了闭眼，抿紧的唇角构起一抹极淡的笑意：“不好吗？。”

竹妖屏息不动，却遮掩不住面上腾起的红潮，一时间心中也似风卷云掀。腰上铁箍般的手换了力道，由客气的禁锢变为了暧昧的游移，堪堪停在他柔软的小腹，暗示意味明显而带着一丝惹人的下流：

“我会娶你，我会把你变成我的，滴滴答答地为我生出孩子来.....”

“下流，不可再胡说。”

他是他的人了，从里到外深深地被他占有，竹子扬叹了口气，在轩少闪烁的目光中轻轻捧着他的脸，学着人类那般温存的吻了下那双薄唇。

“你是王家唯一的大少爷，却也是我一人的轩郎。”

6.竹生空野外，梢云耸百寻。无人赏高节，徒自抱贞心

春风来，十里竹海竞相开放，情到浓处时，羞得花枝乱颤，落英缤纷。

金风玉露一相逢，胜却人间无数。

“祖母。”

正堂传来舒缓的琴声和歌声，老太太放下捻珠，安静接过竹子的茶盏，抬眸瞥见自家曾孙身后那个清冷消瘦的身影，不动声色的茗了一口茶就放在了一旁。

“抬起头来。”

老太太抬眼瞧他，这孩子青丝如墨，姿容绝嫣，肤如玉，眉如黛，若不是那眉宇之间见风充斥着英气和眼底那冷似寒冰的精芒。一身白衣似雪，白衫或许算不上上乘，但贵在洁净无瑕，不染一尘。

“我们王家可非寻常人家，普通女子都没这福分入我们王家。即便是名门闺秀，也要看看能不能有那个本事了。可曾读过圣贤书？”

“喜读书。”

“可愿意到我王家来，生儿育女，相夫教子？从此大门不出二门不迈，守着这府邸，不再有贪图享乐？”

“不愿。”月色下，竹子站的笔直，顿了顿，似是下定了极大的决心。

“皓轩，你瞧瞧他，你瞧瞧他这副清高样儿，你怎么会把他带回家呢？祖母劝你，早日了了这孽缘！”老太太手持佛珠，双目紧闭捻着百字明，随后脸色阴沉的可怕。

“就此作罢，不必多说了。”尖酸的言语令人头疼，多说也无益，竹子扬说罢不欲再和她们多言，拂袖而去，留下了一屋子人在那边喋喋不休。

“扬扬，诶，祖母您何必如此？祖母您若是不答应此事，恕曾孙不孝！就此与王家势不两立！祖母养育大恩，曾孙有缘再报！”

他换掉身上那些绫罗绸缎，身无分文连夜离了王府，只带走了那副请书生亲手为竹子画的画作。

深夜跑到那竹林去，山林早间清净，鸟鸣啁啾，少爷轩远远看到竹子站在那处，只剩清风明月依旧无眠，守着那竹海一直等他归来。上前握住竹妖的手，拿过广袖的外袍替安静穿上，替安静整理好腰上交缠垂下的流苏，把身边的人往怀里圈了圈，低下头蹭他。

“既然你不想嫁，我便陪你一起。你去哪儿，我就去哪儿！”竹子扬回握，一抹红晕浮上面颊，回予一个微笑。月夜里，两个人相偎在一起，榻上一件件红色嫁衣，显目刺眼。

迎亲队伍到了，锣鼓喧天，所经路段树上都挂满了印有“喜”字的灯笼，华丽的车队从街头排到街尾，所经之地飞舞着漫天的花瓣。车队前端，一匹白色骏马上坐着一位容貌极为俊郎的男子。

身着一件大红的直襟长袍，腰间束金丝同色宽腰带，其上挂了一块玉质极佳的墨玉，黑发束起以镶碧鎏金冠固定着，唇边荡漾着从心底发出来的欣喜笑意。

涌动的人群络绎不绝，摩肩接踵，个个皆伸头探脑去观望这百年难见的婚礼。路人甲问：“听说，王家大少好男色.....”

“你刚从外面回来，王家已经炸翻天了啊”路人乙回答。

“可我听说，那人啊，是妖.....所以，王家少爷才夜夜笙歌，休了他的结发妻子！！”路人丙说

“可是人和妖....人妖殊途啊。”

“可他们是两情相悦，天作之合呀!”

“但是，王家老太太一向信鬼神啊，怕是....怕是二人.....”

大红的喜服，古色古香的老宅，来来往往的宾客，竹子扬身穿红衣，喜服上市用金线勾勒的云纹，整个人笼罩在一团红光之中，更加衬托的人俊逸非凡，惊艳妆容尽遮于红盖头下。

红轿子打长街中过，街边挤了满满的人，都倒是好福气。少爷轩一袭红衣立于轿前，竹子扬缓缓将手放在他手心，仍旧是不变的微凉，被他扶着下了轿，虽说被红盖头遮住的双眼什么也看不见，可就是如此放心地把自己交给了眼前这个人了。接着竹子扬就握住了他的手，却并未握得太紧，仿佛是怕捏痛了他，竟是给人一种小心翼翼的错觉。

“一拜天地.....”拜堂自然是要拜的，围观的人群变得吵闹，夹杂着掌声。就在入洞房的前一刻，大红盖头下的人儿忽然他一把抱着进了贴满喜字的厢房。大红色的被幅四周的云纹并蔓草花文重重叠叠扭合成曼妙连枝，好似红霞云花铺展而开。

相视一笑，外头春色正浓，屋内新人风月情浓。被子的正中压着一把金玉镶宝石如意和一个通红圆润的苹果。被子的四角下面放置枣子、花生、桂圆、栗子，取其早生贵子之意。

“来人啊，老太太，小公子，新入门的小公子晕倒了！！！！！”

大红色的盖头被揭开，竹子扬安静微微的躺在喜被中，右衣襟压在安静的左衣襟上，好生乖巧。来者是个年逾花甲的白发老头，素有第一神医的美誉，与王家有着过深的交情。一进门点了下头，就招呼小徒前去探脉。

“他，身子可还好？何病症？”老太太拄着拐杖，眼中是丝毫不掩饰的紧张，对神医发问。

“老太太，这孩子不是病了，而是有了。”

“有了？？？神医可确认？？？”老太太转动佛珠，坐在高堂的位子上，难得没有板着个脸笑得格外开心。在打量着窗外的景色，看着那棵棵绿竹从眼前闪过，内心不免回想起以前礼佛时，高僧说的那些话。

“确实是有了，恭喜老太太，恭喜大少爷。”

“敢问少爷，小公子怀胎至今，可有过什么异象？”

“不曾。”

“那便好，他体征特殊，尚需在房内静养，不宜吵嚷，不宜.....”

“神医但说无妨。”

“头三个月里，不宜，行房事。老朽，言尽于此。”神医招手小徒前来取笔墨，折笔便淡去，再写一竖，横笔便淡去，写了几道养胎安神的方子，行了谢礼，带着几个小医徒离去。

这下倒好，王家有了香火，还一下俩。

王家老太太看在曾孙的份儿上，每日卯时在佛堂打坐、念经，府里有什么好物件、好吃食都供出给竹子，什么咸、鲜。脆、嫩、酸、甜、辣都给摆了出来，每日变着花样的供奉。少爷轩也不觉得有什么，可小竹子扬的性子他是最知晓的，唤下人端了几碟糕点上来，撤掉了那些竹子并不喜的荤腥，只要了几道素菜。

可竹子进食不多，又天生骨架小，怀孕也不长肉，每日里吃了就睡，睡醒就吃，也不爱动弹，却偏偏不长肉，叫人好不心疼。还每日早起舞剑，惹得全府的人连忙制止。老太太渐渐也变了态度，请了许多先生来，与他们商量孩子的起名，各择几个字，再一个一个剔除。

少爷轩自娶了亲后，像是重生一般，苦读圣贤书，得空就跟着家里先生学习账本。可不论白天多忙，也不论有无夜宴，晚上归家拜访过祖宗后，便急匆匆回厢房，将竹子沐浴更衣，抱上床去卿卿我我说着些体己话，如胶似漆。

竹子扬浑圆的胎腹挺出来，形状饱满轮廓挺立，沉沉之态，已近临产，玉白的指骨节分明，虚虚托在沉重腹底。两个月不曾行房，少爷心痒难耐，解衣的动作极其浮躁。

竹子扬耳朵尖儿有些红，一双美眸泪水充盈，他伸手帮少爷理了理蹭乱了的衣襟。细皮嫩肉的少爷，总能让他想到那一晚，心里说不紧张是不可能的。两人躺上床后，竹子扬突然伸手挠了挠他的下巴，像小猫似的挠。

少爷问：“你紧张？”

竹子扬紧张地摇摇头。

少爷又问：“你怕疼？怕伤着孩儿？”

他被他抱在怀里，仿佛从今往后，什么都不用再害怕。竹子扬是妖，何况又不是第一次，他怎么会疼呢，可和人待久了竟阴差阳错地，僵硬地点了点头。

既称为劫数，便不可能如此简单。可化形三载，每逢雨季，林深处必有靡音喘息。开始忍忍便过去了，愈临近劫数雨季更是难熬。不仅如此，身上还必有幽香，十日绕林不散，传至甚远。

外头是一条幽深曲径，几经折转，隐入丛丛湿绿。已有半月未见半点雨露了，竹妖刚刚幻化成人形，睡梦中已隐隐难受至极。

王家大少好心灌溉，竹壁湿透，叶片滴水。声声雨落，听得羞赧至极，慌忙并拢双腿试图遮掩，只是那处幽穴长在后头，左腿右腿都管不着，反倒股间一用力，又挤出一滩玉露来。

成片的竹林在雨中摇曳，窸窸窣窣的声响从竹叶中传来。其中似乎还夹杂着一些靡音。

呻吟声渐大，伴雨声叮伶。

少爷轩的手一边抚上竹妖的腰，一边将他绾正青丝散开。青丝勾勒俊俏的脸庞，双眸浸染水光，薄唇微启暗送幽香，若不是劫数以至浑身乏力，他又怎愿这样被人抱在怀里。

“给我生孩子吧。”清心寡欲的身体似乎并不习惯如此的情动，可是这人只是开口，就能让他全然忘了自己是何处来，似乎被这人剥皮拆骨。

已经不害喜了，靡艳的瘾头卷个浪儿又扑回来，比从前还要强烈，这样羞耻的境地令他垂首。

“不行.....”竹妖屏息不动，一张口就带着微颤的喘息。却遮掩不住面上腾起的红潮，露出湿漉漉的惹人模样，想要开口拒绝，却因情动而发出的潮湿鼻音，仿佛久渴的人啜饮甘霖，最后只能松了口，任由那人肆意啃咬。

“怎么不行，给我生孩子，生很多很多，可好？”竹子扬用一双粉嫩的手使劲儿的推，却顶不住这人把他像嫩笋一样剥开，从上面死死压住他，架着他长腿，用如烈酒般磁性的声音，在他耳边说着那样下流的荤话。

“哪里难受？可否告诉郎君？”春情春意，加重了身体里的酥痒，他不知自己的身体这是怎么了，像是无数小雀儿一般的跳动。少爷像是逗猫儿一样，一口一口予他喂着蜜一般，含着、舔着，哄而诱缠地吻着他的眉眼。

“体内，干渴.....”张开粉玉般萼片，呵气如兰，在那人的万般挑动下出了不少晓露。有了孕动的身子又热又潮又难耐，像被6月的天闷热一般，实在是找不到出口。

“别....别.....”少爷轩感受着他腹部的跳动，情动难耐，把它握于掌心，五指爱抚，好似赏玩着一柄玉如意。竹子缀着无数碎珠，一股股雨水顺着脖颈流淌，湿透了半裸的胸口，只半声便咽回，却是酥酥软软，掩不住动情的媚意。

“不许舔了......”不一会儿半身被舔湿，半身被汗湿眉眼间的气消下去一些，，一寸一寸接近了腹底。他挺翘的竹茎儿正抵在那处。

“仙子可否好些？是否还干渴？”

又一股燥热。

冷清的玉人在自己的身下化成一滩春水，厢房里充斥着淫靡的肉欲香甜，雌伏在自己身下，抬起眼眸瞧他，扶着他的肩对准下面一点点磨蹭。

他竟然主动求欢。

“这是，想我了？”少爷轩触着他滚热的皮肤，故意问他，看他前额的发被汗浸湿了，乖顺的贴着，轻轻抚着他发。

少爷轩俯到他耳边，指尖一勾一挑，系带松开，又问一遍：“那，仙子喜欢什么姿势？”

竹子扬知道他这是不打算放过自己了，无奈那声音实在太淫乱，多一秒钟也忍不得，不情愿地道：“趴……趴着。”

趴着，才好把脸藏起来，不怕被看见高潮时失魂的模样。

“趴着便趴着吧，怎么我都欢喜。”伸手去摸股间的穴口。那儿又黏又湿，耳边传来少爷一声低笑，底下的手指抽了出去。

“何必躲开？又不是第一次。”

“仙子，可是舒服？还是不舒服？”竹子扬幽幽怨怨地看了他一眼，又似凄凉地将好看的双眸紧闭。

好在是背朝着这人看不见彼此的脸，他纷纷的情欲化作纸上雀跃之情。烟雪露润的胴体上被刷染了胭脂，两颗红缨甚至能吸出汁水，甘醇的汁水仿佛集尽了人间最为艳丽肆意的色彩。

“真紧，多戳几下，多生几个可好？”少爷下面肿胀着进出着，毫不手软反复顶撞臀肉，把那汗湿的两瓣屁股捣出了粘腻的声响，低头吻在了那红缨上，鼻息打在上面，慢慢地用舌头舔弄，让乳孔放松打开。

“嗯.....”一双手凭空抓着里衣，绞出了褶皱，扯着往后躲，羊脂玉一般通透的肤色瞬间绯红，却在下一秒被人啃咬着露出的瓣肩头，呼吸凌乱搅散了甜腻，通体染了露水一般。

如此鲜明的对比，更添淫靡。

“仙子，可还舒服吗？”他收回了手，十指霸道地插入对方指间紧紧扣住，抚弄起了竹妖平日里不太乖顺的黑发。一边就着下面湿淋淋的穴口，整根没入、交合相嵌的一刹，某种异样的快感突然袭来。

“唔.....”滚烫的面颊贴着少爷汗渍的胸口，竹子扬不断从口鼻呼吸之间传出一声柔柔的吟颤，尾音挑着醇柔，带着些竹香和气息，在少爷轩听来，这种急迫有隐忍的喘息犹如气泡炸裂轻微的声响缭过耳边。

“还想要么？”像是对待婴孩一般，细细亲吻着竹子的额头、眉间、眼睫、鼻尖和红唇。那乳尖处的奶水几乎像是迫不及待地喷涌而出一般，被少爷轩一口含住，耐心地将那个被吮吸得泛红的小乳粒上残留的奶水全部舔净。

“再，再戳几下.....”身子日益敏感，这时竟也不太受得住，幽穴绞着阳根反复吞吮，最柔嫩、最要命的那块软肉在孕期格外敏感，竹子扬终是哭腔未断，睫羽上粘着碎钻一般的泪痕。

“可是此处？”少爷轩挺腰重新抽插起来，故意往肠穴深处摩擦和戳弄，数十下竟叫竹子直接哭出泪痕，混着津液仿佛饮尽了一整坛醇香美酒。清瘦的指尖无声开释。

雪白潮湿的毫尖黏满液体抓着身上人的后背，被挠了的少爷毫不退却地压低了健硕的胸膛，犹如困兽犹斗之前最后一次死寂的蓄势。

“再叫，让他们听见，让祖母听见。”不，不可，竹子泛着苍白的指尖死死抓着他的臂弯，整张脸都快烧起来了，挣动几下只能让那东西进的更深了，体内塞得满满的。

“嗯....唔唔.....”那茎头抵到了竹妖一小片充血的肉膜，触感极软，体内肆意驰骋，竹子扬只能死死咬住被褥，肚子随着急促的呼吸剧烈起伏。

一记深凿顶得猝然睁了眼，思绪跟着断了。

“哪里难受？这处？还是....这处？”少爷轩呼吸渐急，从后头搂住了他，起伏的胸膛贴着裸背，抬高一条腿，露出那窄小的穴口，另一只手扶住阳根顶入其中，又重重顶了他一下。

“呜呜呜...”竹子扬摇着头，腹部坠成一个梨形，抵在腿根处，恣意享受着腹内无边无际、熨烫灼热的连绵快意，刚刚的高潮已经触发了这副身子的情欲，难受的哭出了声。

“仙子这温柔乡，又紧又多汁，又香又甘甜，小小的口还贪吃，一下下夹着我，啧啧，夹得我好不舒爽。”少爷轩来回磨蹭数下，复又勃发，翻过这副冷清又缠人的身子，腰胯一个使力，又是一番云雨。

“可舒爽透了？这副身子可还能经受得住？”少爷眉心颦蹙，呼吸粗重，抱着啊粉嫩双臀酣畅射出，慢慢将那根东西蹭出来，带出了一连串的粘。抹了几下臀部，又一次抬胯使力顶弄，力道渐重，一记连着一记频频冲撞。

“不可....嗯......”竹妖再也受不住，紧紧绞着阳根反复吞吮，快感冲击得他不停地摇头，看张口轻喘，气息媚耳，身子因为高潮的余韵而轻颤，就已经抱到了榻上，躺在松软的被褥上，他以为少爷轩还要继续，便哭的更厉害了。

“轩郎。”

“嗯？”

“轩郎....唔....”

“如若君心有情意....我，我定....愿与赴云霄.....”竹妖缓缓地将青丝撩至耳后，用一双泛着水光的倩目淡淡地望着他。

“轻点。”

竹子扬下身淌着水，上身不断溢出汁水来，双手紧紧揪着被褥，竭力强忍，慌乱地哭了出声。顶弄两下，又顶弄数下，还未等这人再次发力，彻彻底底地被剥下了那端玉宁静的壳子，甚至软糯成一股股潮湿的欲水来。浑身滑溜溜的就扭成一团，湿成黏糊糊的一团，被顶散了他残存的矜持。

“好好好，放过你，放过你，明日再疼你。”这人玉脊、脖颈、锁骨、双腿……几乎没有一处被放过的地方，发丝上满是津液，只能微微的含着一缕发丝无力的求饶，少爷最疼他的身子，终究是不忍心折腾他太久。

“嫁予我，不悔？”

“赋予身心，不悔。”

月明星稀，不知何时灭了的烛火衬得白光更显凄清，雕台上小山似的堆着泪蜡。

轻云薄雾微散，月华皎洁如昔，杏眼朦胧勾人意，雨夜春宵相定情。一把紫茉莉的胭脂都燃尽了，香炉熄灭浅浅青色的香烟，残留着上好滴釉烧干的水色，在这样晨荒的寂静里，鎏金古董座钟的声音才渐渐清晰起来。

夜静，雨停。

少爷轩睡得沉，却不知竹妖已起了身，只瘦金体小篆留了一字条：

“未修人形时静心，修得人形时养性。今日与君共缠绵，幸得君惜幸相知。”

7.一时飞灾，因福得祸，柳暗花明，因果报应

又是夏。

马上临盆了，雨绵绵地下，刚开始声儿还轻呢，细细地飘着点儿。少爷轩就在他耳朵根儿抵着，掌虚抚着他侧颊，声声地唤。无非，无非是“好情郎”“小相公”一类磨人的话，再不济也把这“小亲人”给叫上。嗯，嗯，他便轻轻应，嘤嘤地娇吟着，少爷轩就会上他膝来，吻他眉间，吻他两点，吻他最敏感的中间与后面。

少爷轩的唇珠冰凉湿软，伸出软舌同他交缠，力道娇绵却抗拒不得。两厢吻过，竹子扬脱得赤条条，眼睛出了水了，别过头去不相看，从喉咙底里溢出闷哼。

香软膏脂化在少爷轩里头，热、滑，往外滴水，竹子两腿绞起来，抓着他胳膊，满眼竹海将要溢出来——心底里一尾红鲤滑溜得抓捏不得，却又逃不开去。任着爱抚，湿漉漉、甜腻腻，一层层化在掌心里，让少爷轩焦渴，任少爷轩挣扎。

“可是又想我了？昨夜才给，还不够？”竹子扬又有了孕，正发着春，暖得人燥热不已，体内烧燎得慌，俩人整宿不睡鸳鸯戏水，白日也要抱着腻歪半日。

“嗯....”少爷轩慢悠悠地抽送了几遭，竹子满身欲火烧得正旺，也不知他到底在搞什么名堂，往身下送了什么膏香，不知所措地羞红了耳朵，双腿踢蹬间缠上顾擎的腰胯。

“慢些，慢些.....肚子.....”竹子扬竹子敏感处一被填充，立马舒爽得呻吟出声，少爷轩拥着人儿进出来回地磨上一磨，抽抽噎噎的趴在榻上，眼泪汪汪，瞪着湿润的眉眼，没气力挣扎哭喊，只剩下微弱的呜咽。

“可是又要为我生几个？”

“住口。我只是，只是看到了一幅画......”竹子扬再也掩饰不住身体的燥热，比往日还要强烈几分，加上腰胯酸胀，想到那副摆在书房里的《春宫图》，底下一阵潮热。

“腿打开，让我好生进去些，好多要几个。”间或有闷声滚雷翻覆云间，墨染作的云床直渗下水来。雨声砸在院儿里遍沾了一院花草，滴在窗棂边却是一声更叠着一声娇绵地、低低地，声儿软又甜润。

云雨相缠，快感灭顶。

雨还在下，不见停。王家老太太拄着龙头拐棍，发出有意的声响，将那些个听墙角的下人们全都打发了去，走近了几步，摇摇头离开，拨弄着佛珠，喃喃道：阿弥陀佛。

“施主，王家有后，实属有幸，请勿再作孽，胎儿才能，平安的出生。”老太太念起数月前，她亲自登上空山大寺去请佛，原以为高僧会指点出王家除去妖孽的法子，却不曾想到高僧如此回她。

倒和寻常新婚夫妻也没半分差别。

倒是个可人儿啊，模样长的俊，也好生养，孙子可劲儿的疼，香火是越来越旺了，妖，就妖吧。

是冬，应是雪落。

飞雪落尽，寒梅发千树。一片苍茫的浓碧、那浩荡不见底的幽幽青冥。

三儿两女每日围着老太太转悠，倒让人好生羡慕。竹子扬依旧冷清的性子站在后院的竹林前，伸手接雪，瘦削苍白的手背上氤蕴出绯红的色彩，靡丽而颓败。

身上是雪，头上也都是。少爷悄然走近，厚实披风毛绒缀嵌，撩开他湿透的鬓发别到耳后，手臂则是顺着这个姿势环了上去，另一只手则是按在那人的脑后，五指没入乌黑的长发里，只露出半个手背。

一吻属实炽热，又将人紧紧拥入怀，那人的低眉浅笑，盖住了脸上的红晕，犹如初见。  
  
不恋尘世浮华，不写红尘纷扰，不叹世道苍凉，不惹情思哀怨。闲看花开，静待花落，冷暖自知，干净如始。

恍惚间，少爷轩只觉得这就是白头了。

——End


End file.
